Symbolism
by The Emmanator
Summary: [11, 200-word & under drabbles, various pairings, Au & Canon] Not everything is what it seems, even the most trivial of things have double meanings...(COMPLETE)
1. Drabble 1: Mirrors JakotsuBankotsu

****

Title: Mirrors

Rating: PG

Type: AU

Summary: Everyday your reflection changes...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyday your reflection changes. Sometimes to your liking, and sometimes not. You look in and say 'I didn't realize my hair was that long' or 'I didn't realize my eyes were that blue' and go back to ordinary life.

Jakotsu could look in the mirror for the entire day, finding something wrong with his hair or his make-up.

Maybe he was high maintenance, he didn't really care what people thought of him, and he liked being sure of himself.

Bankotsu couldn't look in the mirror for more than five minutes, while he was braiding his hair.

Maybe he just didn't care, maybe he wasn't self-conscious, he was _always _sure of himself.

Everyday your reflection changes, no matter how long you stare in the mirror.

Everyday your lover changes, no matter how subtle the change. Even just a change only a lover, or a mirror, could pick up.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Mirrors symbolize a Lover or the influence a lover has on someone


	2. Drabble 2: Fan SesshoumaruKagura

**

**

Title: Fan

Rating: PG

Type: Non-AU

Summary: Even the lightest twitch could ruin the moment

XXXXXXXXXXX

A light twitch and the air could roar. Any disturbance in her form and the stillness was gone. That stillness that entranced them the stillness that brought them together in the dead of a night without fervor, just the deafening silence.

But the fan could ruin in.

Sometimes she called the whole thing insane, hiding behind that fan, that constant annoyance that hid her face from him, and he would reply the same as he always did _'nothing is completely lucid.'_

And the fan was thrown aside, so as not to ruin the moment, the stillness, the silence.

Because even the most primitive of societies have an innate respect for the insane.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Fan symbolizes Kagura as a person


	3. Drabble 3: Doves RuriHari

**

**

Title: Doves

Rating: PG

Type: AU

Summary: The doves flew when they met...

XXXXXXXXXX

The doves were flying when Menoumaru introduced Ruri and Hari. A friendship bloomed instantly, and many suspected it was deeper than that.

But Ruri and Hari would never tell anyone else that, they could figure it out for themselves.

Sometimes, they would just sit together, waiting for Menoumaru, watching the white doves fly by. They sat too close together, or their hands touched a few too many times because the townspeople didn't truth them, Menoumaru or his father, no matter how rich or powerful he was.

But Ruri and Hari had better things to worry about. But they always found time to watch the white doves fly by.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Doves Love or trust.


	4. Drabble 4: Butterflies JakotsuBankotsu

**Title: Butterflies**

**Rating: G**

Type: Non-AU 

**Summary: Its beautiful that someone could laugh at the simple things**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Butterflies always made him laugh little quirky things like that, the things that everyone was annoyed to their teeth about when he made off comments during a serious moment. Even during the worst moments of his life he could observe something like that and laugh.

Maybe that's what made him lovable. Maybe that's why he loved him.

Its beautiful that someone could laugh at the simple things. Maybe he was just easily amused.

Maybe the simple things did that, but not for Bankotsu.

Only Jakotsu really made him happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Butterfly symbolic of happiness or the simple things in life


	5. Drabble 5: Clocks NarakuRenkotsu

**Title: ClocksRating: PG Type: AUSummary: _Tick, tock, tick, tock_XXXXXXXXXXX**

The world goes by slower when what you are trying to get past is what is happening at the moment that you will it. Then you look back and you think 'that happened?' and watch the clock.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

The monotony of the clock bored Naraku to death. The consistency, the simplicity, he liked something complex and ever changing, almost like himself.

Clocks were nothing like Naraku.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

The monotony of the clock kept Renkotsu focused. The consistency, the simplicity, he liked the quiet unchanging syllables of it, almost like himself.

Clocks were a lot like Renkotsu.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

In their own matters, the clock went ignored and time passed at its own pace. The monotony of the clock vanished because there was no monotony to anything else.

They say staring at the clock makes it move slower.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

But the truth is that the clock moves at its own pace. Its own decidedly elegant pace, delivering monotony to whom desire change, and change to who desire monotony.

So in truth, Renkotsu and Naraku were both like a clock.

_Tick, tock, tock, tick…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Clock symbolizes Life.


	6. Drabble 6: Water KoharuSatsuki

**Title: Water**

Rating: G

**Type: AU**

**Summary: Maybe they were just too enamored with each other…**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

She played in the water as a child. Sometimes a few other children would join her. Satsuki didn't mind playing alone; she could make up her own game.

Then _she_ came, and everyday they would play in the water together. Then they got older, and she got enamored with that young man who came down to where they lived.

And then Satsuki became the same way over some other guy. But those two came and went and Koharu and Satsuki stuck together.

But maybe they were just too enamored with each other to notice anyone else at that point.

And even after it all, they would still be down at the water together, their own special game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Water symbolizes friendship or closeness


	7. Drabble 7: Bats HakudoushiShiori

**Title: Bats**

**Rating: G**

Type: AU 

**Summary: She loved the bats…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She loved the bats, watching them spill from their cave silently, shrill notes and silent flapping.

He'd watch as she came down and greeted him with a hug. Breaking from the mold of monotony she called life. Her innocence and determination to stay strong even in the worst situations baffled him.

He loved her, watching her spill from her own personal cave.

The bats made her feel like she was something unique. And Shiori made him feel like he had something to live for.

She loved the bats, watching them spill from their cave…

But she loved him too.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Bats symbolize freedom.


	8. Drabble 8: Crows RenkotsuTsubaki

**Title: Crows**

**Rating: PG**

**Type: AU**

**Summary: And the crows could answer for him.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Waking up to crows cawing never meant good things to come. But everything was good keeping the heat without the emotion. Those feelings kept you down.

Waking up to crows cawing meant something you didn't want to admit was coming to the surface.

Lies revealed, truths hidden by those lies. Questions without answers and answers to questions no one asked.

The crows always meant for darker days.

And for them, the darker days began with the days that they knew the answer to that one question she had to ask that one morning.

_"Do you love me?"_

And the crows could answer for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Crows symbolize reluctant revelation.


	9. Drabble 9: Well InuyashaKagome

**Title: Well**

**Rating: G**

**Type: Non-AU**

**Summary: She liked the simple things**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It was deep, and dark, it frightened Kagome to some extent still, after all this time. But still she slid down into the warm embrace it provided when the lights came on.

She liked the light.

And that light gave her passage into the world where her trust and love lay, waiting for her and the surprises she brought with her. And lying in wait something would snatch her attention away from that love, that trust and those wonderful little treats.

She liked the simple things.

Simple things made that deep, dark well less frightening. Arms around her shoulders, another's breath on the back of her neck. And it helped her to the world she had slowly begun to think of as her home. Even though her real home was far-gone, and how she missed that home sometimes.

But the well would bring back that home eventually.

Even if her love, trust and the little things in life stayed on the other side.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well symbolizes safe passage or a life journey


	10. Drabble 10: Children SuikotsuKikyou

****

Title: Children

Rating: G

Type: AU

Summary: The children still had innocence

XXXXXXXXXXX

The children could play, completely unaware of the darker things in their lives. Not having parents, not being accepted in the world, the fact that people who took care of them were not the saints that they took them to be…

Even if they weren't saints, the children accepted the fact that everyone had darker days. They accepted that as well.

They accepted each other when no one else thought to. They accepted the harshness of the world towards people that differentiated themselves from the norm.

The children still had innocence, innocence lost on others, truly.

Kikyou and Suikotsu almost envied the children's acceptance of a new child in their midst.

But children grew up to be just like the rest of the world.

But maybe not.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Children symbolize happiness, hope or innocence


	11. Drabble 11: Disaster KougaAyame

**Title: Disaster**

**Rating: PG**

Type: Non-AU 

**Summary: Just forget me, its that simple**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Disaster struck at your highest high, it was common knowledge. Now all Kouga do was hope Ayame could forget him so disaster didn't strike her. He didn't want the suffering.

Lying dead in the middle of a battlefield, Ayame still waiting for him.

He wouldn't have it. He couldn't let that happen.

So he'd ask her to forget, he would mentally beg her to forget him and move on.

_Just forget me, its that simple. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Short and non-symbolic, it's the only thing I could think of and I thought it worked well with the couple. The last line is from a song called "Your Own Disaster" (hence the title/theme) by Taking Back Sunday.


End file.
